Hetalia D&D Style
by PuffinPrincess
Summary: Emik is an Elf who meets a human, Leon, in the woods. Emik's brother, Lucan, is the best friend of the prince of Arivae, called Carric. Lucan is an exceptional example, almost perfect, so people expect Emik to be the same. But they were wrong, so wrong.
1. Meeting in the Forest

Well here I am :P This is also posted on my account (same username) on a different website, under the same name. The main ship is HongIce, but there will be other ships along the way (DenNor, USUK, ect.) I love Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) and I was kind of inspired by my friends' and mine's adventure in a D&D world (in which I play a wizard called Leon). This is using the 2nd edition (I think) of the D&D manuals. Enjoy~

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizons and shone across the Great Forest, lighting up every gap between the leaves. A lone traveller was making his long way through the sky high trees, humming a tune he had heard in the previous town. The leaves crunched underfoot and the wind whistled in through the holes in the trees. The traveller was a Human, called Leon. He had an old lute strapped to his belt and a rusty lyre on the other side. His footsteps echoed through the empty forest, it seemed like everything was still around him. The forest looked as if it was frozen in time when the wind died down. The occasional rustle caused by a small creature could be heard far away, and slowly a large elven castle loomed over the trees and could be seen through the light fog. Leon smiled to himself, he was approaching the Elven Castle of Arivae, standing at the edge of the Great Forest. The Elven guards were parading around the several entrances and there were a few groups of Elves who were watching the forest. Leon sat down on a fallen log, as he knew the elves weren't particularly fond of other races wandering around their castle unless it was important. Leon looked up to see large birds flying overhead and the sun's rays dance through the leaves. A twig cracked nearby as a white haired Elf gracefully ran past Leon, disappearing into the woods, only to emerge a few seconds later, having spotted Leon. His violet eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he glared at the Human. He spoke softly yet sternly,  
"What are you doing here, gotii?" He snapped, approaching the unwanted visitor. Leon smiled at the Elf and leant back on his hands,  
"I'm merely travelling, I thought I'd come see this castle," He explained in a cool and calm voice, looking at the Elf as if to challenge him, "Is this really the way you treat your visitors? My my, you're not very welcoming are you?" He teased, rising up on his feet and facing the Elf, who was slightly shorter than him. Leon took a few seconds to look at the Elf, how the sunlight made his white hair look like it was sparkling and how his purple eyes looked sweet even though he was glaring. The Elf rose on to the tips of his feet in an attempt to reach the height of Leon,  
"Listen here, Athuum, only Elves and important message carriers are allowed in the castle, so-"  
"Who said I was going in the castle?" Leon interrupted, still with a smile on his face, "I'm just going to make a camp outside, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" The Elf held his breathe, getting increasingly more annoyed with the unwanted visitor,  
"Stay out of trouble, and don't get in anyone's way." He warned before turning on his heel and running off, leaving Leon standing in a stunned silence. He was pretty sure he had just had an encounter with the prettiest person he would ever meet. Leon wasn't a particularly flirtatious person, but he could make an exception. He pulled his worn down lute off of his belt and began to strum.

The white haired Elf, who's name was Emik, was sprinting through the forest, swiftly ducking under low branches and dodging the trees, his long hair tied in a pony tail behind him. He knew the woods off by heart, and could run through them with a blindfold. He was looking around as he ran, scanning the area for any threats to the Elves. As far as he was concerned, that Human was less of a threat and more an annoyance. He knew Lucan, his older brother, wouldn't be pleased to hear the news that there was someone of another race camping in the forest, he would be less pleased to find out Emik had spoken to him. For some reason, Emik couldn't stop thinking about his encounter, it was like a tape playing on loop. He was thinking about how carefree the Human was, 'it must be nice to have that much freedom' he thought as he approached the castle yet again, 'I wonder what that must be like...' His train of thought was interrupted by a voice shouting at him,  
"Hey Elf!" Emik turned to the direction of the voice, only to see the human again, waving. Emik reluctantly walked towards the brunette, unwillingly intrigued by his actions.  
"What do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone, already impatient. The Human grinned at him,  
"You never told me your name!" He said, referencing their previous conversation. Emik once again glared at the Human, before turning to walk away,  
"You don't need to know my name," he snarled. Emik was pulled back by the Human, who had grabbed his wrist and was still attempting to hold the conversation,  
"My name's Leon, I'm a travelling Bard!" He said, spinning Emik round to face him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Emik reluctantly spoke,  
"My name's Emik," He mumbled, looking down at the leaves. He then turned to walk away, this time Leon let him be, although shouted after him,  
"You know, you're actually quite cute, for an Elf~" Those words played back in Emik's head for the rest of the day. What on earth was that human thinking? Elves only like other Elves, and even with other Elves they're picky.

"Where have you been?" Lucan said harshly, looking down at his younger brother. Emik didn't dare look up, he stared at the ground and desperately tried to find an excuse.  
"I- I was... Looking after a hurt creature..." He said, hoping his brother wouldn't see through the obvious lie. Lucan raised an eyebrow in suspicion but kept a neutral expression,  
"What was this creature?" He inquired, looking at the forest. Emik still didn't look up, not wanting to give himself away,  
"I-it was a bird..!" He stuttered, starting to sweat nervously. Lucan glared down at his brother,  
"A bird?" He repeated, getting suspicious of his nervous brother. Emik rose up on his toes and looked at Lucan, gaining confidence,  
"Yeah, it was a bird. It had hurt it's wing and couldn't fly, and I was going to check on it tomorrow." Lucan was thrown by Emik's sudden confidence, and only nodded at his brother before turning and leaving. Emik sighed and sunk down onto the floor, confused as to why he didn't just give Leon away and have everything normal. Although, Leon was a traveller, and Emik wanted nothing more than to leave the castle and the Elves behind, even if it meant having to travel with a lesser race. Maybe he would bring it up if he saw Leon the next day, then again, maybe not.

Leon sat outside his small tent next to a lantern, singing sweetly and still strumming his lute, just finishing off a song. As he strummed the final chord he set his lute down by the old tent and lay back, his eyes shining in the light of the protected flame. He knew he was being ambitious about Emik, but Leon wasn't one to stop just because it was going to be difficult. He was only planning to stay one night and then leave, but since this was the last place he was travelling to, he decided that it would be okay to stay another night, just so he could see Emik a bit more. The Elves kept walking past the clearing he was camping in, but no one except Emik had noticed him so far. The forest was calm at night, with a few creatures flying around and scuttling along the ground. Leon closed his eyes and listened to the noises, trying to make a song, but the woods were so quiet, he could only make out a few sounds before he crawled into his tent and lay on his sleeping mat. After laying in silence for a while he pulled his old blanket over himself and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Waking up dazed, Leon could hear quiet footsteps outside his tent. His instant hope was that it was Emik, as he didn't think anyone else knew he was here. He sat up sleepily and faced the entrance to the tent, and saw someone standing outside. Slowly he began to open the zip and poked his head out to see Emik standing over the tent, his expression blank.  
"Still here?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Leon looked up at him and smiled,  
"Of course, and I'm going to stay another night so I can see you more as well~" He rose up to his feet and stood facing the Elf, who didn't know how to reply. Leon grinned at the speechless Elf and picked up his lute, "I wrote a song, do you want to hear it?"  
"You wrote a song?"  
"Of course, I'm a bard, that's what bards do!" He chuckled as he played a few chords as practice, "So, are you going to listen?" Emik scanned around the area for his brother, but there wasn't anyone to be seen.  
"I guess, but don't make it too long," He said, trying to regain his pride. Leon smiled again and started to sing as he played;  
"Please forgive me this isn't much but  
It's the best I can do so this is the best deal  
I can't say that I didn't try and  
This is it so how do you feel about me?  
I'm holding on I'm not giving up  
I'm trying to explain this feeling is rough  
I've travelled around the entire world  
I've seen it all and nothing's as bright as you  
Explain to me why I'm feeling this way  
Your eyes shine like the brightest day  
And I know this will never work  
But I'm carrying on 'cause you're now my world and I  
I'm never gonna give up  
I don't know what my friends will say  
But I don't care they've never felt this way  
I feel like I'm not doing enough  
But there's nothing I can really do except this  
I know this much I'm not really confused  
But you look at me like I'm really not much and  
I can't say that I didn't try and  
This is it so how do you feel about me?"  
Emik stood in a stunned silence for a few seconds, trying to stop the blush fighting it's way onto his cheeks.  
"H-humans really are strange..." He said, lifting his head up and returning to an Elf-like posture. Leon chuckled at the Elf's attempts to stay proud,  
"I can see you blushing, you know~" He pointed out, making Emik turn away, annoyed. Leon put his lute back into his tent, but when he turned around, Emik had left. Smiling to himself, Leon hummed a tune and sat down.

* * *

That song is so cheesy I'm sorry... That's what happens when I attempted to write a song ^^ Leon's just gonna by a cringy character I guess :P There's the actual song (me singing) on YouTube, and the video is called 'Original Song - How Do You Feel About Me' and my YouTube is Leon Kirkland. If you look at it, prepare to cringe ^^

Elven words:  
Gotii = Outsider  
Athuum = Mud crawler

It's not all cheesy, I have the main story aalllllllllllllll planned out~ Leave a review if you wanna tell me what you thought of it~ 


	2. One Confused Elf

The rain started to fall and was gradually getting heavier, falling through the trees and forming droplets on the spiderwebs. Emik sat in the dreary weather, lost in his spiral of confused thoughts. He was soon joined by one of his friends, Theren, who was cheerful for an Elf, and was a skilled cleric. Theren sat down next to the younger Elf and smiled, "You're gonna drown if you stay out here too much longer!" He chuckled, "It's much warmer inside, you know!" Emik looked up and sighed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape his thoughts unless he told someone. He turned to face Theren, "Theren... I need to tell you some things..." Theren looked a little shocked, but a reassuring smile quickly spread across his face, "Okay, what is it?" Theren was always willing to help other people out with their problems, and he was one of the best at listening. Emik took a deep breath, "There's a human in the woods... His name's Leon, and he's a bard," Emik looked up to see Theren listening intently, "I met him yesterday, and... He- I mean, I find him interesting... But I'm an Elf I shouldn't find any other race interesting... I- I don't know how to put it," He stuttered his way through his explaination, looking up occasionally to see if Theren was still listening, "I've never formed strong bonds with Elves other than you, Lucan, Carric and Beiro... And I feel like I want to form a strong bond with Leon but I know that's not right! When... When I saw him today he had written a song f-for me... And he's really open about how he feels about me but I don't know how I feel about him, and I know I shouldn't even be questioning it but I can't help it and... I just don't know..." By the time he had finished talking, Emik was in tears with shaking hands in his lap. Theren had been listening to everything, and, though he was surprised, did everything he could to help his friend, "To me, it sounds like you have an interest in this Human, Leon, was it? Anyway, I don't know what kind of interest it is, whether you're just so used to Elves that other races seem interesting, or maybe it's the interest he appears to have for you, a romantic one." As soon as the words left Theren's mouth, Emik was crying harder. He knew what he thought it was, it was the collision between that and his own race.

The next morning, as the Sun's beams started to shine over the treetops and shone on the castle's windows. Emik was making his way through the endless forest towards the clearing. He remembered what Leon had said; today would be his last day in Arivae. He arrived at the clearing sooner than he expected, but he couldn't see Leon anywhere. The tent had been packed up, all his instruments had gone and the lantern had been put out. Emik walked out into the middle of the small clearing, hoping to catch a glimpse of where Leon had gone, but the forest was silent and still.

There was a sudden rustling sound from the trees behind him, and Emik instantly pulled out his bow and armed it with an arrow. Backing away from the trees, Emik saw a figure and heard more rustling until Leon came into the clearing. Emik sighed and slowly put down his bow, glaring at the human.

"What a lovely surprise," He chuckled, "Nice to see you're glad to see me!" He said, gesturing to the bow. Emik shot him another glare before remembering what he had come here for.

"What do you think of my kingdom? Honestly," he asked, avoiding Leon's gaze.

"Well," said the human, confused, "It's not particulally welcoming, but I guess Elves are just strict about other races," Emik kept looking at the ground, "I hate it..." He muttered, clenching his fists, "It's only Elves with massive egos, it's not fair... And my brother has to be mr perfect and the king loves him so I'm expected to be the same! I'm not like the other Elves, it seems I'm the only one with a heart and-" He was cut off by Leon placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're really passionate about this aren't you? You know, the town I come from used to be ruled by someone who was really strict, but the residents rebelled and now it's a much nicer place. I don't want you to put yourself in too much danger, but if you feel you can do it, then fight." Leon gave Emik a reassuring smile, then pulled a timepiece out of his pocket, "Oh! I have to go now or else Yao's going to kill me! Good luck, Emik, bye," And with a final wave, Leon ran off towards his own town, leaving Emik alone.

The idea was appealing, but Emik had no idea how he was going to get Elves to fight for him, so the choice to him was to go alone, or not go at all. If he didn't go, then nothing would change and he would be surrounded by only Elves forever, but if he did go there was the risk of being killed. Emik's thoughts were once again interrupted by Theren, who was this time accompanied by Beiro, who was a tall Elf who didn't speak much. Theren smiled and sat down next to Emik, "You look troubled again, is there another problem?" Theren was normally the one who respected everyone, he wasn't particulally fond of other races, but he was better than the other Elves, "I was just thinking about what it would be like if it was acceptable to become friends with other races..." Theren chuckled, "You are a strange Elf aren't you? Not that that's a bad thing at all! It would be nice if this kingdom was more open, wouldn't it?"

"I spoke to Leon again today..."

"Oh? You did? Did he say anything important?" Theren's eyes widened with curiosity and his head tilted slightly to the side. Emik avoided his gaze, "He told me to fight if I felt ready for it..."

"And do you feel ready for it?" There was a silence held between them for a few long seconds, "Yes."

"Then you'll need backup, right?" Theren said cheerfully, jumping up. Beiro grunted and nodded in agreement. Emik's violet eyes widened at the pair and was speechless. He was expecting to have to fight by himself, but Beiro was a Warlord, and an incredibly skilled fighter. The odds of winning looked slightly higher.

"So when do we fight?" Theren asked, still beaming.

"I was going to do it tonight..." Emik admitted.

"Then we fight tonight!"

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn~  
To be continued :P ikr cliffhanger kinda. I'll try to write the next bit quickly because it's one of the main bits in my story and I don't want to make you all wait ^^


End file.
